Discusión:Tigresa/@comment-27517004-20160111140348
ENCONTRE ESTO EN TUMBLR, Pero esta en ingles �� Tigress theory (non-spoiler) gabzgirl: In the Kung Fu Panda film series there’s been a very interesting theory on Tigress’ biological past on the very likely possibility of her being related to royalty. Thanks to the start of this post >> http://andyourteeth.tumblr.com/post/136992361023/gabzgirl-andyourteeth-gabzgirl I was motivated enough to research a bit on this to see if it were enough to prove it. And (ho-ho) believe me there is QUITE the number of details going on here. Warning: long post, and I’m gonna be having pics and sources so I’m gonna go college on all this (durr beware of my nerd-gasms) Lets start from the beginning… So we all know she was abandoned/left at the doorstep of Bao Gu Orphanage that is located near the Valley of Peace. We know for a fact that in LoA (Legends of Awesomeness) there was a very brief part where Tigress has a flashback of being dropped off there by two Tigers dressed not in rags, and not in a dark mysterious cloak but in golden yellow robes that you don’t normally find common folk wearing. (ep. Kung Fu Day Care) http://kungfupanda.wikia.com/wiki/Tigress%27_parents - KFP Wiki Source “In Chinese culture, yellow/gold is a color typically worn by high-class individuals, and they’re pretty clearly seen here wearing those colors. Plus, there’s Tigress’ new gold outfit in KFP3.“ “Then again, that LOA episode is the only time we’ve seen Tigress’ parents, and there’s still a lot of debate on the show’s canonicity. Even though I mostly believe the show isn’t canon, I’d 100% be for this particular theory.” - comment section So here we have Tigress as a kid in her own cement room, and If you can see there’s a vine emblem that we see later is also on her red vest in KFP/KFP2 I honestly don’t know that the symbol’s meaning is but it could be a key relation to a possible royalty symbol for a tiger specie of some kind. I mean I don’t see any regular folk in the Valley of Peace having anything fancy on their clothing (just sayin’). Moving on… Dreamworks has stated that they want the product of their Kung Fu Panda films to be more originated to their ancient Chinese roots and have come to a solid agreement/partnership with them and even came up with a logo for it. From my understanding Dreamworks wants any kind of cultural influence on the film to be rich and accurate to the Chinese folklore, architect designs and art and so on. So since the characters are all animals lets start with the Chinese meaning of what a Tiger is to them. First: “The tiger represents the masculine principle in nature and is king of all the animals, as shown by the four stripes on his forehead, which form the character Wang, or Prince. The tiger is regarded as one of the four super-intelligent creatures, along with the dragon, phoenix and tortoise; for centuries, the four have been a major design motif in Chinese art.The Chinese call an able general a “tiger general” and a brave soldier, a “tiger warrior”.” Hmm… Dragon Warrior - Po Tortoise - Master Oogway Phoenix - ? “In Chinese folk tales, tigers kill evil men and protect good men. The tiger represents the greatest earthly power, as well as protection over human life. It chases away the so-called “three disasters”: fire, thieves and ghosts. There are also idioms and poetic renderings such as: Tiger roaring & dragon singing-the world is peaceful; Mountain and Valley replying- the people are wealthy and the country strong.” (https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tiger_in_Chinese_culture ) ——————————————————————————— Second: “The Chinese adore tigers for some reasons, tigers eat boars which are harmful to crops in the field, just like cats which eat rats. Tiger can catch boar as easily as a cat can catch rat. Tiger is also called as king of the mountain by the Chinese. The pattern on the tiger’s forehead is very similar to the Chinese character “Wang” which means King, therefore the Chinese believe that people who born in the year of the tiger are natural-born leader.” (But wait. Does her being the leader of the Furious Five have anything to do with this? Yep.) (http://chinesehoroscop-e.com/astrology/tiger-in-chinese-culture.php) *SPOILER* In Dreamwork’s new short Secret of the Scrolls Tigress’ main enemy in this is a boar. Coincidence!? ——————————————————————————— Lastly: Here are just some of the different ways in which tigers are included in the cultures and folklore of different countries: Tigers represent royalty in eastern Asia. In fact, the marking on the tiger’s forehead looks very similar to the Chinese character that is translates to the English word “King”; that is. Therefore, the tiger has been dubbed the King of the Animals. They are the national animals of Malaysia, South Korea, Bangladesh and India It is the earth symbol in certain Chinese martial arts, rivalling the Dragon. The Tiger represents matter and the Dragon represents spirit. This is why many of the martial art movements are based on the way a tiger is built and the characteristics of its movement. Because of its stalking and hunting abilities, the tiger was used to represent the highest army general in the armies of Imperial China. (http://www.tigers.org.za/tigers-in-culture-and-folklore.html) Also, If you look at Tigress’ head the markings/stripes kind of portrays a bit of a crown circling around making it look rather regal, don’t you think? So in conclusion, we know for a fact that Tiger’s a very highly favorite in Chinese/Asian culture and from the facts are even considered as high as a Dragon’s symbolism. I did my homework on this part, so to me it is a very likely subject on how DW can potentially use this very rich cultural influence on Tigress’ unknown biological past. It’s unlikely that her specie are anything but common folk or thieves - if you remember Shifu’s father in LoA was already a conman/swindler. So I’d like to think DW wouldn’t want to repeat on that subject. Other’s might think it would hinder Po’s spotlight since the title is indeed “Kung Fu Panda” yes, i understand it says the word “Panda” it, so it should automatically be all about Po? Yes and no. I always thought ‘Kung Fu Panda’ was a play on words as a title, seeing as all the characters are animals in ancient china literally doing kung fu. Keep in mind DW also did “Shrek” yet it was mostly about Princess Fiona, and her parents and how she became an ogre, and it revolved around this because Shrek was in love with her, got married ect. Nothing at all about Shrek’s parents or where he came from, only in the 4th film about there being more Ogres. SO, maybe if Dreamworks had Po admit/develop romantic and deeper meaning to Tigress (which we all know he totally digs) it could very well develop into a rather interesting arc for putting more of a spotlight on Tigress’ character, because now he is even MORE involved with her than ever before… and who know’s maybe Po could be her hero in all this. ;) He’s already taken a role as Dragon Warrior, so right away his title gives him importance, so in China if anybody needs help I’m sure they’d go directly to him. Thus giving him already a good solid position as still being the main character. Okay so to wrap it up, what do you guys think? Pretty crazy in my opinion. A big possibility in my book but for all I know it DW could be pointing a totally different direction with their film. I’m just a simple fan who just needs more information on Tigress because of my undying love for this character.